Sore
by illusionment
Summary: Collecting souls has its downsides too.


It was fun at first; the constant fighting and killing. But Maka's body couldn't quite keep up with the killing, not like Soul's. Soul wore down too, sure, but Maka wasn't a weapon. She was always the one running around. They were working toward a goal of theirs, one they were slowly getting close to finishing. Collecting souls has its downsides, too.

On a dreary Monday, as rain poured relentlessly outside, Maka had quite enough. She called for a day off, and spent the first half of it sleeping. But her body didn't heal quite that quickly, and she found herself wandering to the medicine cabinet for aspirin. Who knew sore spots could be so bothering?

Soul didn't like seeing his meister in so much pain (not just because she complained so much, he loved her), but there wasn't much he could do about it but let her body adjust. His was. "Hey, Maka," He said, putting his hands on her shoulders and giving a soft squeeze. She sighed and relaxed into his touch. "Do you want a massage?" He asked before he could stop himself. _Maybe it'll help her shut up from the constant complaining, _He thought to himself.

She nodded quickly and muttered, "Yeah," before following him to the couch. She pulled off her shirt quickly and flopped onto his lap.

His hands worked magic on her back, and she had to hold herself back from moaning from how good it felt. He seemed to unravel knots that had been there since her childhood. When he accidentally pushed his knuckle down on top of the hooks that held her bra on, she didn't waste much time in unclipping them. She was lying on her stomach and the bra still separated her breasts from his jeans, so she didn't care. She just wanted his fingers to keep moving. "My hands are tired now," He told her moments before she drifted off to sleep. Maka groaned and sat up, completely forgetting her bra situation. When it fell off her frame, Soul's eyes immediately devoured her breasts. She watched him, unsure what to do. Things were embarrassing enough at the moment; she didn't want to do something to make it worse. But Soul's lips were on hers before she could even conjure up something to do, and they moved lovingly against hers. This wasn't the first time they had seen one or the other naked, but it had been a while since then. All of Maka's remaining soreness seemed to disappear as she pressed her lips harder against his, welcoming his tongue. They weren't the prettiest to watch sometimes. Soul shot his hands up to her boobs, caressing them expertly. He left hot trails of kisses down her neck until his mouth latched onto her left nipple. His tongue swirled around the bud, and he tried hard not to smile as he felt her shudder. It was amazing to know the things he did to her.

She yanked back before he could treat the other, ripping his shirt off and gluing her lips to his as she traced his abdomen with a long fingernail. He grabbed her ass and gave it a good squeeze before lifting her up and off of him, and then replacing her on the couch so he was on top. He dragged her sweats down quickly and touched her tentatively through her panties (it had been a while since they'd done this), and smirked as she gasped into his mouth. Their tongues played as his fingers played with her until she couldn't take it anymore.

"S-Soul," She breathed, _"Stop."_ She didn't want to finish before all the fun started.

He pulled his hand away, only to pull down her panties, and she realized his entire lower half was still clothed. She worked like a tornado trying to shove his pants down, throwing them a couple feet away to show her distaste in them being near. "Calm down," Soul urged, holding her hands above her head and kissing her slowly. They had the rest of the day to finish what they've started. So, instead of kissing his dick, she kissed his chest, and then his face, clearly expressing her love. But it didn't take her long before she sped up again and her tiny hand was wrapped around his cock.

"Look who's going fast now," She teased as he yanked his boxers off in longing for the skin-on-skin contact.

"Shut up," He growled, but not in a harsh way. Before she could touch him for even two seconds more, he shoved himself inside her, grunting as her walls expanded for him. She moaned, music to Soul's ears, and he continued to moving inside her. Faster and harder he went until they both broke over a climax which had them screaming one another's name at the top of their lungs. It took five minutes of complete silence afterwards before their breaths were even half normal.

And when their hearts were pumping normally, Maka found a blanket and draped it over their two bodies while Soul found a new show to watch.

"Are you still sore?" He asked ten minutes later. "Do you want another massage?"

He was always in a generous mood after sex.

Maka giggled softly. "Yes, but in all the right places."

He smiled and kissed her hair. "Good."

"Do your fingers still hurt?" She grabbed the hand that wasn't holding her to him.

"Nah," And she put his hand on her head, letting his fingers twine in her hair as she kissed him deeply. "I love you," Maka whispered.

"I love you, too," Soul whispered back.


End file.
